


Truth or Dare

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blonde Sam Manson, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Kissing, Phic Phight 2019, Prompt Fic, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, amethyst ocean, thethirteenthcrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Danny, Tucker and Sam are home alone at Tucker's, having a sleepover. It's the devil's' hour (3am) and they decide it would be a gReAt idea to play truth or dare! - For the Phic Phight 2019."And we are Live. This is a historic game of Truth or Dare, where we are about to watch Sam utter her most closely guarded secret. Alright, Sam," Tucker pointed at her like he was giving a stage cue. "Tell Danny how you feel."
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> My final fic for the Phic Phight of 2019, prompted by thethirteenthcrow. I posted this less than an hour before May 1st. 
> 
> For a last-minute completion, I was quite proud of the end result. I did, however, fix the spelling mistakes this time around.

**I Dare You...**

**-**

"Ok Sam, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is that your real hair color?"

Sam glared at Danny, who was grinning wildly at her, unrepentant. She folded her arms across her chest, eyebrow raised.

"…No," she admitted at last. She reached for the tequila bottle they'd filched from Mr Foley's stash, taking a sip and swallowing it with a grimace. "My natural color's this godawful platinum blonde like my dad."

"You're _kidding._ " Tucker said, eyebrows dancing in amusement.

"Nope." Sam plunked the bottle between the three of them for someone else to use. "Makes for easy dying though. No bleach necessary."

Tucker howled in laughter, as Danny took the bottle. "Your turn," Sam nudged Tucker with her toe.

"Cool. Danny—Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Tucker grinned. "I dare you to go to my basement and stick your face into one of the cobwebs there." He challenged. "…And no intangibility!"

" _What?_ Ew!" Danny recoiled, nose wrinkling.

Tucker showed no mercy. "Is that a nooooo?" he asked, eyeing the bottle hard. They all knew the rules; pass, and you have to chug three mouthfuls without stopping.

Danny glanced at the tequila, debating. "Ugh," he said at last, standing. " _Fine._ "

"And record it! I want proof!" Tucker called as Danny eased open the door, checked the darkened hallway for parents, then trotted down the staircase.

Sam stretched out on the floor, her bare toes wiggling. "No ghosts tonight," she mused, violet eyes straying to the window.

"Don't _jinx_ it," Tucker cursed, making a shooing motion at her.

"Just _saying,_ " she pointed out, yawning. "Playing truth or dare at the devil's hour is, y'know, not our wisest decision."

"At least we're not playing the Midnight Game," Tucker said.

"That… would've started at midnight, Tuck. You're more tired than you think you are."

He shrugged, unrepentant.

Danny phased up from the floor, hacking and recoiling all the way. "That was _disgusting,_ " he grimaced at Tucker, tossing him the phone for proof as he dragged his other hand down his face. "I felt my spirit leave my body. I _literally_ died. Ew."

Tucker replayed the clip, laughing. "I can't believe you _did_ it," he said, as Danny took his customary sip from the bottle and passed it on. "Wait—my turn again?" Tucker asked.

"Three questions, and switch the order." Sam agreed. "Gets boring otherwise. I think it's your turn to ask… me?" Danny nodded.

Tucker sat bolt upright, passing Danny's phone back. He seemed to be trying to keep something inside.

"Works for me," he said, forcing nonchalance. "…Truth or dare?"

Sam eyed him, suspicious. "…Dare?" she said, uncertain what he was up to.

Gleeful, Tucker burst out, "Alright, I _dare_ you to tell Danny how you feel!"

Silence.

Sam's eye twitched, and for a moment, it looked like she was going to have a conniption. But then her eyes sparkled, and her features smoothed.

"Alright," she said, eyebrows raised.

Tucker's jaw dropped, stopping mid-motion from handing her the tequila bottle. " _Really?_ " he said - almost shouted - in his excitement. Sam nodded, and he quickly lowered the bottle, patting his pockets down for his phone. "Hold on, I want to record this…"

Danny's brows furrowed, glancing between the stoic Sam and the all-but-vibrating Tucker.

"How she _feels?_ Did I miss something?" Danny asked, confused.

Tucker pulled his PDA into position, glowing with pride. "And we are _Live._ This is a historic game of Truth or Dare, where we are about to watch Sam utter her most closely guarded secret. Alright, Sam," Tucker pointed at her like he was giving a stage cue. "Tell Danny how you feel."

Sam faced Danny, shoulders pushed back. She tilted her head, considering.

"A little warm," she said at last. "Kinda sore. Leg cramp—and a bit tired, though that's not a big surprise. It's 3am, after all.

Silence.

Danny stared at Sam, then at Tucker.

"I don't get it," Danny admitted at last.

Tucker lowered his PDA with an exasperated sigh. "SA-A-AM," he protested. "You know full well what I _meant!_ "

"What did you mean?" Danny asked, growing suspicious now.

Both ignored him, Sam shrugging and shooting a grin at Tucker, smug. "Should've been more specific," she lilted.

"I don' believe this," Tucker grumbled. "When it's my turn again—"

"You'll be interrogating Danny. Reverse order, remember?" Sam sing-songed. "And besides. No repeat questions or dares."

Groaning loudly, Tucker slumped back to lay flat on the floor, defeated.

Danny watched the whole exchange, stumped. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Sam beat him to the punch. "My turn. Danny - truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, automatically.

"Ooh, shocker." Tucker deadpanned from his position, arms crossed. "What's next on the agenda, Sam? Have him haunt Paulina? Dance on the roof? Release the tigers from the zoo?"

"Last one's tempting," she admitted. "But all of them would end in disaster."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You never pick anything interesting," he accused.

Sam crossed her arms, radiating annoyance. "And what do _you_ consider interesting?"

"I don't know. Something humiliating. Gross. _Risky._ "

"You sure you don't mean _risqué?_ " she shot back.

"Sam dif."

Sam glared hard at Tucker, hard enough that he might spontaneously combust under the pressure, but he just rolled over on his side, head propped up on his hand. "Face it, Sam," he said. "You just suck at this game."

Fuming, Sam turned back to Danny, who by now was was sweating bullets. "Don't egg her _on,_ Tuck," Danny begged, struggling to meet Sam's eyes.

Sam stared back, defiant.

"I dare you…" she began, jutting her chin out stubbornly. "…To kiss me."

Danny froze in place, eyes going wide, while Tucker sat up, sputtering. "You _WHAT?_ " he demanded, not even bothering to be quiet anymore.

Sam stared at him with hard defiant eyes, a blush radiating across her cheeks. "Well, it _seemed_ like the type of dare you'd find _interesting,_ " she shot back. "Am I entertaining enough for you now?"

"Are you serious?" Danny asked, drawing them back to the present. He fidgeted, looking nervous, self conscious, aware.

Sam looked at him, then, unyielding, said "yes."

Tucker, slack-jawed, brought his phone back up into filming position.

Danny glanced nervously at the bottle, debating, seemed to discard the thought. Taking a deep breath, mustering up the courage, Danny leaned in close, one hand straying up to brush her hair away from her face. Sam held very still, giving not a single inch away.

"Uh, any particular place?" he asked, eyes falling on her purple smile.

Tucker fist pumped. "Lips!" he demanded.

Sam shrugged. "S-sure. Lips."

Taking another breath, Danny leaned in, slow and deliberate, placing a gentle kiss on her violet lips. He held there for a long moment, savoring the sensation, and Sam's eyes fluttered closed.

At last, both leaned back, blushing deeply.

"You good?" He murmured to her.

"…Yeah," she said, smiling.

"You _did_ it," Tucker crowed, fighting to hold the camera steady. "I can't believe y—"

"Your turn," Danny took a sip and tossed the bottle to Tucker, breaking the mood. "S-so, uh, Truth or Dare?"

Tucker shook his head, still laughing full-on. He tucked his phone away. "Truth," he said.

Danny's eyes flickered between Tucker and Sam, before at last he fixed his eyes on Tucker.

"What did you _mean_ by the question you asked Sam earlier? How she _felt?"_ Danny pressed, suspicious now.

Tucker's eyes went wide. He glanced at Danny, then Sam, who was giving him the most stern, murderous glare she could manage.

At once, Tucker laughed.

"Dude, if you don't know by now," he said, snatching up the bottle, "Then you just don't know."

Putting the mouth to his lips, Tucker pulled bottoms up, and took three long swigs.

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes my Phic Phight prompt fills from 2019. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
